Spoons
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Macy is sure this is the worst situation EVER. The only thing that could make it worse was a insane murderer trying to break into her car. For HeyHayley's 18th birthday!


**At last, I've written something-everyone should be proud! This was off the top of my head, so please don't hate it…too much, anyways. Also! Any Drake and Josh fans that have seen the episode where Drake says Josh randomly says "spoons" when getting nervous around a girl…I laugh with you at the memory. :D**

** This is for HeyHayley for her eighteenth birthday today! :D So we're both old women now-cursed with that thing called Adulthood and that doom called Responsibility! I had to write this after our discussion on who Macy was best with. At least we agree somewhere. :D**

** Happy birthday! I hope it was a great one!**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own anything recognizable. **

"Oh, perfect!" Macy muttered under her breath as her car made an odd noise that sounded strangely like coughing. The rain was pounding on her wind shield and the wipers couldn't seem to work hard enough to make it safe for driving. Not that her car seemed willing to go any further, she realized.

The old, rundown gas station was the nearest parking lot available and Macy took it. Anything was better than the side of the road-especially in this weather. She could easily be overlooked by drivers in the rain and be hit.

As though deciding it was content, her car sputtered and made a loud clang before falling completely silent and lifeless. Macy frowned at the thought that the car had seemed to be satisfied with its final resting place.

She blamed her mom. It was she, after all, who had given Macy the ugly rust bucket. Macy was still frowning as she dug around in her purse for her cell phone before pulling it out.

"This day can't get any worse, can it?" Macy demanded, pounding her fists against the steering wheel, "Dead car, dead cell! What next? Dead _Macy_?" The only answer was the pounding rain on the lifeless vehicle.

First thought that crossed Macy's mind once she calmed down and accepted the situation like a mature adult, was to lock the doors. All of them. Personally, she found the old gas station creepy-especially during particularly violent thunderstorms.

The second thought was simply "What the heck and I going to do now?" and she sighed. Her mom was out of town for the weekend. With no siblings and no father, this left no one at home expecting her.

_I could be stuck out here forever…I could _die_ out here!_

Macy gritted her teeth and wondered why she had decided to take the back way home from the cancelled practice. Sure, there was less traffic and she had never really expected to break down, but now it all seemed so stupid.

Just as she was about to announce herself the stupidest of all stupid people on the planet, she saw movement through the rain. It looked shadowy and moved at the pace of a person. Macy felt her heart quicken.

What if he had a chainsaw? What if he was a kidnapper? What if it was a bear? What if it was some insane murderer that had escaped an asylum? A quick glance confirmed that the doors _were_ all locked…but what chance did glass windows have against a madman?

Frantically, noting that the figure was quickly getting closer through the rain, Macy scrambled around for a weapon of some sort-anything to defend herself. Her purse was quickly emptied-keys, dead cell phone, wallet (with no money…), flash light, pens, nail clippers, makeup, and…a plastic spoon.

Macy cocked her head to the side in thinking for a moment. A plastic spoon would have to do for now. She'd just have to be creative. If all else failed, she could run. She was fast, after all.

Knocking on the glass broke her from her thoughts. She squealed. What kind of delusional murderer knocked on the victim's windows as warning? Macy mentally prepared herself and took a deep breath, clutching the spoon. She'd use the handle and poke his eyes out, if need be.

In one quick motion, she had flung the door open and jumped out of the car, "Get back! I-I have a weapon! …And I can run pretty fast if I have to!" There was a groan and Macy squinted through the rain to see that the car door and knocked him to the ground.

"Macy, you're insane," a familiar voice groaned as he stood up, clutching his elbow that had apparently made hard contact with the cracked concrete. She lowered her spoon, a smile growing on her face as relief flooded through her.

"Oh," she spoke in surprise at first, "It's you."

"Who on _earth_ were you expecting?" Joe demanded, climbing over the drivers seat to sit in the passenger side as Macy quickly hopped in the shelter of her dead car and shut the door.

Turning to face him after safely locking the doors again, Macy noticed him eyeing what was clutched in her right hand, "…What were you planning to do with that?" Looking down at the plastic spoon a moment, she tossed it into the backseat with a sheepish smile.

"Um…" She frowned, "Is your elbow okay?"

"No thanks to you," Joe rolled his eyes, "I saw you car and thought I'd better check and see if everything was okay or if you were just waiting the storm out."

"My car…" Macy began, scrunching up her nose, "Well, it literally coughed to death." Joe laughed as he ran a hand through his short, wet hair and shook his head.

"You're odd," he murmured, still grinning.

"I'm stuck here," Macy pointed out, "Can you give me a lift home?" He looked out at the pouring rain, as if considering the driving conditions.

"Let's wait a few minutes for it to let up," Joe said thoughtfully, "Then I'll take you to our house so you can dry off and call a tow company-since our house is closer."

"Thank you," Macy shivered, "That rain is freezing. Aren't you cold?"

"Yeah," Joe grinned, "Turn on the heat." Macy began to reach for the air controllers, realized his teasing, and smacked his arm, feeling stupid for falling for it. He simply laughed.

It was quiet for a few moments before Macy spoke up, "Where were you headed?"

"Home," Joe shrugged, "I was at Stella's house."

"Oh," Macy wondered why that was the only response she could come up with.

"Yeah, I got bored and decided to head home," he went on, "then saw a damsel in distress so decided to ride in on my white horse and-"

"Shut up," Macy giggled, "You're no prince charming." Joe's jaw dropped and he looked utterly affronted.

"What're you trying to say?" he demanded.

"Simply that you don't fit the description of a prince," she sighed dramatically, "You just don't meet expectations and requirements."

"Well," Joe huffed, "Then you're no damsel in distress."

"Never wanted to be," Macy stuck her tongue out at him, "You're not a prince, more like a cocky rock star. Not my type of prince."

"What is your type of prince, Miss Misa?" Joe raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to her, for some reason making her breath catch a moment.

"Oh, I don't know," Macy tried to act nonchalant, "Sweet, silly, the jealous type…Dark hair, dark eyes, and…" she avoided his eyes after realizing that she had accidentally pretty much just described him.

Just when Macy expected an awkward silence to fall, Joe spoke softly, somehow even closer than before, "Sound like my princess, except male of course." He joked, but his chuckle sounded a bit forced.

"I thought you liked blonde stylists?" Macy murmured, feeling her cheeks flush. Was it just her or was there more to this conversation than it sounded like? His description didn't fit Stella and her curiosity was peaked.

"I've guess I've had a change of heart recently," Joe distanced himself from her, staring out at the rain blurred scenery outside his window. Macy didn't know what to say. If it wasn't Stella he described, could it be…? But that was ridiculous.

"Joe?"

"Hm?"

"…Don't you like Stella anymore?" Macy asked timidly, not wanting to upset or annoy him-but he was really making her wonder now. She saw him frown at the window.

"No," he replied, "Not in the way we're talking about."

"Is there someone else?"

"Yes."

"…Who?" she ended up asking the question after weighing her options.

"I'm sitting in the car with her," Joe spoke clearly, but very softly as he continued to stare out the window.

His lips were in a tight line after speaking and Macy felt her face grow warm. After a few agonizing moments, Macy climbed over to sit on his lap facing him, but he pretended not to notice.

_As if it's possible to not notice._

Macy ran a hand over his damp hair, waiting to see if he would ever meet her eyes but he didn't. "Joe, look at me."

"I'm an idiot."

"No, you're not," Macy tried to keep the amusement from her tone.

"I shouldn't have said anything," Joe snapped, "I'm an idiot."

"Are not!" Macy rolled her eyes, "Would I be sitting here if I didn't feel the same way?" Joe seemed to consider this, but Macy lost her patience while he thought. Instead of waiting for his response, she pressed a hand on either side of his neck and kissed him.

It was awkward, being confined to such a small space, but Macy felt the thrill run through her still when his hands ran through her hair and he kissed her back. It wasn't the most comfortable kiss, but she still smiled against his eager lips while he pulled her impossibly tighter against his chest.

"You never answered my question," Joe murmured huskily when they parted, kissing along her jaw and making her pink face even darker, "What were going to do with that spoon?...Was that your 'weapon'?"

Macy buried her face in his warm neck and didn't reply, but a smile spread across her face when she felt and heard Joe laughing.

Maybe her car hadn't become _completely_ useless after dying.

**Here's hoping that this wasn't a complete failure at humor…because I promise you it entertained me. With an odd sense of humor, it's hard to tell whether others will find it amusing in the least bit or not. xD**

** My goal will be complete if Hayley at least likes it okay. :)**


End file.
